Endings
Endings (SPOILERS!) (If you could help by finding how to get these endings (ones with a question mark near them), that would be awesome) A Hope - Any affinity below 500 " The ritual ends, but nothing seems to change. Her body remains rigid. Just as Faust begins to lose hope, her fingers twitch, Faust's confidence reignited, he waits with anticipation. After a while, her fingers cease moving and her body is stone-still once more, as if nothing had ever happened. The anticipation leaves Faust, paralyzing him with disbelief. Faust comes to consider the experiment a failure. He extracts the soul from her body, and puts it back into the soul chamber. " To The Afterlife - Let your daughter rot " Despite his love for his daughter, Faust cannot keep her body preserved. Even though he manages to get her soul ready, her body is already too decayed to be able to support life. Realizing his failure, Faust falls into despair. With nothing more to hope for, his life becomes meaningless. His hope to reunite with his lovely daughter in this world has perished into nothingness. He decides to follow his daughter into the next world. " Euphoric Daughter - Get too much happiness affinity " The moment she is brought alive, she rolls onto the floor, laughing. Hers is not only the laughter of joy, but also of fear, sadness, and anger. She laughs all the time, interspersed only by small hiccups. Whatever her feeling, she expresses it through laughter, toothy smiles, and manic grins. To Faust she seems like an asylum resident, suffering from a chronic mental illness, rather than a truly happy girl. Faust comes to consider the experiment a failure. He extracts the soul from her body, and puts it back into the soul chamber. " Terrified Daughter - Get too much fear affinity " The instant her eyes open she jumps backwards and falls down. She trembles uncontrollably on the floor. It is clear that she is hysterically frightened by Faust's presence. Paranoid about everything, she continually tries to escape. However, the fear which consumes her foils her every attempt. Faust ends up keeping her in a cage while he attempts to think of a solution to her phobia. Sadly, he does not find one. Faust comes to consider the experiment a failure. He extracts the soul from her body, and puts it back into the soul chamber. " Gloomy Daughter - Get too much sadness affinity " The girl suffers from a deep depression. Always in a corner, crying for no apparent reason, she stops only when her tears run out. Faust tries to talk to and entertain her, but she does not respond. She eventually locks herself in her room so she can wallow in her sorrow without Faust's interference. Unable to take it anymore, Faust breaks the door open, which only makes the girl cry even louder. Faust comes to consider the experiment a failure. He extracts the soul from her body, and puts it back into the soul chamber. " Raging Daughter - Get too much anger affinity " The girl awakens and looks upon Faust fiendishly. Suddenly and with all of her might, she pounces on him, knocking him to the floor and attacking him vengefully. Surprised by her ferocity, Faust is driven to the edge of his life as he gasps for air. In the end, Faust proves the stronger. After a tiring battle, he gains the upper hand and ties the girl down. However, she shows no remorse and continues to act the demon, always growling and wriggling forcefully whenever Faust approaches. Faust comes to consider the experiment a failure. He extracts the soul from her body, and puts it back into the soul chamber. " Perfect daughter - Max out all the affinities ''' " The girl is everything every man dreams of having in a daughter. She is flawless in every detail. As Faust embraces the image of the ideal daughter, it is his happiest moment. But it does not last. Her perfection soon makes Faust feel uneasy, as the uncanny girl is not like a normal human should be. This paradox makes him realize that the girl he is looking for should not necessarily be perfect. Faust comes to consider the experiment a failure. He extracts the soul from her body, and puts it back into the soul chamber. " '''Conflicted Soul - Get all affinities at 500 " The girl is alive and well. However, it seems that her mind is divided into several consciousnesses, all of which vie for control. She constantly appear to be arguing with herself. She even passes out at times, when her alter egos' conflicts peak. Even when awake, talking with her proves difficult, her responses completely unpredictable. It makes Faust feel like he has multiple daughters at once. Faust comes to consider the experiment a failure. He extracts the soul from her body, and puts it back into the soul chamber. " The End? - ? The truth - Get all the perfect balance of affinities " The ritual has ended, but nothing seems to change. Just as Faust thinks all hope is lost, her fingers twitch a little. Faust's anticipation reignites his confidence. A moment later her eyes blink, and a moan escapes her mouth. Slowly, she utters "Fa..Father.." Unable to believe his eyes and ears, Faust kneels and cries with overwhelming ecstasy. They embrace each other for an endless time. Faust's mind wanders... All he has been through, everything he has suffered, the whole tragedy of his life , none of it matters anymore. He wants only to enjoy the moment... until a sharp object pierced him. Faust falls down to the floor, blood spilling out around him. What has happened? Anxious and scared, he looks up to where his daughter is standing over him. No, no , no.... It is not possible! How can this be! The moment she crouches down and takes hold of his head, Faust can clearly see her eyes. They are not Arhea's. They belong to the Master Warlock! Disguised as Arhea, he chuckles as he lets Faust plunge into the pool of his own blood. The Master Warlock speaks magical incantations while Faust's consciousness begins to fade out. He can barely feel his own body. A faint voice rings through the room. "Hello, old friend.." It seems so distant. Faust feels so light, almost as if he is floating, as if some magical force is pulling him up. Then everything goes bright. His time has come, he knows it. But he is not ready! Not until he puts everything in the right place. So weak, so tired, Faust does not want to wake up yet. But someone keeps shaking his body. Slowly, he opens his eyes, It is a woman. Knowing she is no angel, Faust realizes he is still alive after all. But what for? The Master Warlock took everything away from him. Even his body is not his own. Nevertheless, the woman is tending his wounds, preserving his body. Her care instills some spirit into him once more. To repay his debt, Faust helps her with his alchemy and sorcery skills. With homunculi in her shop, it becomes the most successful business in the village. Left with only one reason to live, Faust plots how to exact revenge on the Master Warlock. But he is nowhere to be found. No one has even heard rumors of his whereabouts. Faust knows he will show up eventually, and that he must be prepared. Faust sets out on a journey to hone his magical power. After years of study and effort, he becomes a truly powerful wizard himself. His fame spreads across the country. People start referring to him as.. The Master Warlock. At that moment a bolt of lightning strikes his mind. He remembers that he has never forgotten how the Master Warlock tricked him, and how the Master Warlock took his daughter's soul. He remembers how he hates the Master Warlock. And now he realizes that he himself is the Master Warlock. He has unmatched power, immense knowledge of alchemy and dark magic. However, his life will soon end. Finally, he understands why the Master Warlock took his body. He understands why the Master Warlock put him through hell! Realizing this truth, he now has to choose. Will he bring misery to his past self to maintain his power and wealth? Or will he let young Faust live with his family and achieve happiness? With more time, he is convinced that he can keep his power and wealth while still being able to save his own family. He only needs to ensure that he can prolong his life. To ensure that his life will be written the way it was before. He starts his gambit. He contacts his old friend and savior to set the plan in motion. Slowly but surely, the story is rewritten. He needs to make sure that Faust is mentally broken. He starts by poisoning his wife, then he takes away his daughter. He used both the wife and daughter's souls to strengthen his own weak soul. Then he continues his act, thinking that he can save time and extract young Faust's soul after the devastating event. But Faust's will to live is strong. It is then he realizes that young Faust has gone insane, but not because he lost his loved ones. Instead, it it because of that hatred that Faust has for himself, the Master Warlock. He now understands that his drive to move forward is not fueled by care for his family, but by his ego at being tricked. His failed attempt to extract young Faust's soul has made his power weak. He has only enough energy for one more extraction. He places Faust's daughter's body on the bed and prepares to extract his own soul. To ensure young Faust will take care of his soul, he erases Faust's memory of the past 2 years and puts a spell on young Faust's book to give him direction and purpose. Then he extracts his own soul into the soul chamber. Young Faust wakes up not knowing that a circle of damnation will repeat itself. "